I Command You To Afro Circus!
by Snowcakie
Summary: Ciel inside his work office taking a break from the queen's missions. Elizabeth unexpectedly arrives at the manor and Ciel really isn't having a break… or is it so? She brags about seeing this dumb animal movie and doubt it's entertaining…until …Sebastian does the afro circus! Now that's entertaining!


**I Command You To…Afro Circus!**

**A/N: **XD I really have no words for it. I saw the trailer for Madagascar 3: Europe's most wanted and where Marty was covered in paint wearing an afro and doing his afro circus dance. Lmao.. So, I thought what happened in the Alternate Universe if Ciel ordered Sebastian to mimic Marty…. And here it is!

**Rated T **- Mild Language, Possible violence.

**Characters: **Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middleford, Sebastian Michaelis and a small apparent of Grell Sutcliff C:

**Pairings: **Ciel/Elizabeth

**Alternate Universe** (AU)

**Summary:** Ciel inside his work office taking a break from the queen's missions. Elizabeth unexpectedly arrives at the manor and Ciel really isn't having a break… or is it so? She brags about seeing this dumb animal movie and doubt it's entertaining…until …Sebastian does the afro circus! Now that's entertaining!

**Extra Note:** Long One-shot… 20 pages |:^C So you better read and review this hard work! So sit back, eat popcorn and relax!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He sighed in relief, staring at his signed papers sent by business founders across other countries. Finally after the long work Ciel had to endure, he pushed his chair back and laid there for a moment, staring at the fancy wallpaper upon its ceiling. It was rather a quiet evening, crisp; distill air seemed to calm his mind as the boy inhaled slowly. Fingers ached, body immensely tired, craving for cake, all that writing had to be worth it…'only thing is a bottle of Snapple tea with a piece of chocolate cake and that will be an actual break..' Ciel head slowly moved off the chair, gazing blankly at the clean glass windows.

Nothing really was special today; he finished most of his homework and duties from the queen. As the queen's watchdog, he vowed to always do anything in his path to have the mission accomplished…''fortunately, I have no requests from the queen. Thank god, I seriously need a time off.'' Ciel mumbled, slouching in his chair and closed his eye. He was getting quite dozy for staying in his chair for so long; it wouldn't hurt to take a petite nap.

Lying comfortable in his chair, the boy relaxed and slowly let the sleepiness consume him.

….

_**BOOM!**_

The sound was like an explosion, a bomb had just gone off. Ciel jerked awake, eye wide as he grabbed at his shirt; feeling his heart pounding fast and hard. ''What the bloody hell? !'' he shouted; eye darting everywhere, that infernal noise had harshly disrupted his sleep! The young Phantomhive abruptly stood up and stomped to the door, incredibly upset. Swinging it open, he stalked where the noise came throughout the hallway. ''That blasted sound. Probably Bard trying to cook again…'' he mutters angrily, treading each step he took through the hallway.

It taken a few minutes but young master reached down the stairs and into his foyer… ''Baaard!'' Ciel shouted while eyebrows knotted together in an angry expression, and frowned hard. Smoke was lingering out the kitchen and he abruptly stopped in his tracks. Narrowing his dark sapphire eye, he growled under his breath and forced himself into the smoke-filled kitchen. Barely could see anything, Ciel barked again, ''Bard!'' and coughed slightly from smoke.

''Yes, mastah?'' Coughing loudly, Bard blindly tried to find his master. It wasn't his fault; he was only trying to cook some surprise soup for the young master and wanted to add a little kick to it! Didn't mean any harm! …Sorta. Bending over the counter, coughing furiously, Bard tried to hear from the young master.

''Get out of the kitchen and come see me!'' Ciel replied, and walked out of the kitchen, waiting for his servant to come. After a moment, his servant; Bard, trailed out of the kitchen leisurely while sulking silently, he stared at his master for a moment and laughed nervously. ''U-uh… w-why did ya come mastah? I was makin' something special for ya.'' he ended his last sentence with a gulp as young master gave him a fierce glare.

''Bard, I almost went into some pleasant sleep before that racket ruined it. Don't cook anything else today, is that clear?'' Ciel said firmly, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at his servant. Bard face drooped sadly, ''Aww… but mastah…I only wanted to cook some-'' he whined; only to be instantly cut off.

''No buts! Let Sebastian handle it, go help Finnian or Mey-rin but don't go near the kitchen! No cooking for a week…Or touching explosives unless needed! Is that clear?'' ''For a week? ! B-but mastah!'' Bard knew he couldn't win this battle, so he sighed miserably… ''Oh alright… '' he pouted and took his time slowly to find his co-workers.

Sebastian then came at the scene, walking hastily to Ciel; a minor expression of worry upon his face ''what the devil happen here?'' the butler said, watching intently at his young master. The butler was tending to the garden; finishing up the final touches on the Baby's breath and Anemones, while unfortunately; Finnian destroyed most of the foliage…until a loud explosion interrupted his work. Though, he could sum up what had happened.

Ciel snorted, ''Bard trying to cook again.'' He replied flatly, staring skeptically at Bard; who went out the back door, ''I told him can't use the explosives nor trying to cook for a week.'' Then glared at the ebony dressed man, ''what are you looking at? Clean up the kitchen and go repair the oven!'' Ciel snapped, growing infuriated of his tiredness. Sebastian blinked for a moment and sighed, ''the young master must be sleep deprived, am I correct? Or, you haven't had your sweets today.''

''I'm fine Sebastian, stop questioning me and get to work. That's an order; and bake me some cake while you're at it too.''

''…Yes, my lord.'' Sebastian sighed wearily and bowed to Ciel, then quickly paced to the kitchen.

This wasn't exactly any regular day a normal person can have, except for Ciel Phantomhive of course.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ciel bit down on the soft, moist baked fluff batter; eating the rich dark chocolate cake with milk coffee icing. He chewed it and swallowed slowly, taking his time to enjoy the flavor…'not bad for a demon, that bakes cakes.' And sipped on a bottle of Snapple tea, drinking down most of it and set the bottle on his desk as Ciel flipped open his dark cerulean colored laptop.

Evening has gradually passed; the sky's orangish hue became a mixture of orchid and coral, combining into one luscious color setting. The young master finally received his sleep earlier and now refreshed from the chaos his servants brought, however that's nothing new.

Taking another bit of cake, Ciel pushed it away from him and turned on his laptop, his thirteenth birthday gift. Pressing the silver button, he waited for the laptop to load fully, staring at the window. Windows XP was on the screen for a moment, and then it went black…now pop up on the screen was a user name that followed by: Ciel_Phantom.

A password in the box and Ciel quickly typed it, pressing the enter button and it went black for a moment, now a background of his family appeared on the screen added with icons. There was an icon that appeared to be a chess piece and Ciel clicked on it, a white pop-up screen appeared with the title: **CHESS PLAY.**

He always played chess whenever he had the free chance, and now it is the time to play. Ciel moved his finger over to the **Play game mode** and clicked on it. ''Easy…Medium…Hard… I'll pick hard, since I am the expert.'' He said to himself, smirking as he went over the hard button. Clicking on it, the screen switched to a board of where chess pieces were neatly positioned in the correct squares, the black chess pieces was his and the white were the computers.

(**A/N:** I don't know how to play chess, only checkers. So I can't describe how to play chess… use your imagination.)

Ciel was playing chess, focusing exclusively on his opponent movements; which was contrlled by a computer. While busy doing so, unknown to him that he has an unexpected visitor…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A peachpuff Mercedes-Benz C230 Kompressor slowly drove inside the Phantomhive entrance. Finding a place to park, two females gotten out of the car. Paula stepped out first; wearing an ivory tie front blouse with a red-violet flush skirt, white stockings and Cutiepie red pumps. Her hair was wrapped into a tight bun, holding it with a white; furry hair comb.

Next was Elizabeth, who step out of the car wearing a green knee length dress with embellished straps and pink flats with bows on top. An apple colored Rebecca Minkoff purse on her shoulder as she skipped to the Phantomhive manor, ''oh Paula! I can't wait to see Ciel!'' she exclaimed; giggling in the process and looked at her servant. The maid nodded, ''so am I! If my mistress is happy then I'm happy too! I can't wait to see Sebastian.'' She sighed dreamily; walking up the stairs with her mistress.

Elizabeth rushed up the stairs in utter joy to see her beloved future fiancé. Ringing the doorbell rapidly as Paula finally reached next to her and waited.

…It taken a few moments before the door opened revealing a very flushed Mey-rin. The red head fiddled with her skirt, biting her lip as her cheeks were flushed crimson. Appears she had another encounter with Sebastian Michealis, though, once she saw Elizabeth and Paula; Mey-rin quickly readjusted her glasses and smiled. ''Ms. Middleford! What a pleasant surprise! You came for the young master, yes?''

''Of course! I came for my darling Ciel! It would shatter his heart if I don't.''

''Ah, well! Come inside quickly for the young master to see you!'' Mey-rin motioned them inside the manor and closed the door. They made it inside the mansion and Elizabeth shouted, ''Ciiiieeel~!'' her hands clasped tightly as her eyes dart around the (**A/N:** hall? Foyer? Living room? I don't know what you call it :P) to find anything that appears a boy named Ciel.

Mey-rin offered to hold Elizabeth's purse and the young girl nodded.

''I will go find the young master while you are in the guest room. I'll go get Sebastian som-''

''Oh, no worries! I'll go find him. He must miss me dearly!'' Elizabeth squealed, rushing past Mey-rin and up the steps she went. ''M-miss Elizabeth!''

''No worries Mey-rin! I'll be fine.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Young master?'' Sebastian was at the door, looking at Ciel diligently. He finished cooking dinner after some 'issues' had been attended, which took rather some time to perfect the ingredients. Only to find out Elizabeth and her maid is here at this unanticipated day.

Startling news? Nonsense.

Ciel groaned, looking up from his laptop to his butler, ''what is it? Can't you see I am busy?'' glaring at him. Sebastian kept his formal face and said casually, ''Miss Elizabeth has unexpectedly arrived at the manor and is anxious to see you.''

His young master abruptly was frozen stiff; staring at Sebastian while gawking. ''W-wha-… _WHAT?_''

''I said…'' Before he could talk, the doors swung open.

''_CIIIIEEEEEL~!_'' The voice was loud, high and all too familiar.

_Oh god_…

Elizabeth eyes stared directly at her target and dashed toward her boyfriend. Instantly wrapping her arms around the frozen figure, she tightly squeezed him into a bone-crushing hug. ''Oh Ciel! You do not know how much I miss you!'' she said giggling.

Ciel gasped for air as he felt her arms crushing his ribcage. Looking desperately at his butler for help; only to find him smirking, the damn bastard. ''E-Eli-zabeth!'' he breathed out, trying to move out of her grasp, ''too…tight…!'' and felt his lungs burn; choking him. Almost as if it was a miracle, Elizabeth moved off him; ''I'm sorry Ciel, I just couldn't help it.'' She murmured, blushing lightly.

The Phantomhive sighed loudly, upset, ''what are you doing here at this hour? Does your mother knows?'' crossing his arms and looked at her intently.

''U-um, … m-maybe…?''

''Elizabeth! You know not to-''

''Stop calling me Elizabeth! It's Lizzy!''

''…Lizzy… to do these spontaneous things!'' He ended and frowned at her disapprovingly. She bit her lip and looked away, ''w-well… I thought you would really miss me, since we haven't seen eachother for a month, s-so I thought I drop by…'' Elizabeth sniffed softly; tears were about to leak from her eyes.

Ciel eye broadens slightly and sighed, grumbling underneath his breath, ''Lizzy, I'm sorry for coming off rude…'' moving towards her; his fingers guiding Elizabeth's chin to look at him. ''and I apologize for not texting you within the month as well, just have been very busy with some stuff.'' His eye held sincere apologetic ones.

Even though Elizabeth could drive him nuts, Ciel wouldn't hurt her.

Again, met by another crushing hug from her, ''Ciel, you know I'll forgive you!'' and pecked his cheek lightly with her lips. A flush went to his cheeks and Ciel tried to hide it by looking away, ''um… yeah…''.

''I'm sorry for interruption, but dinner is ready to be served. Miss Elizabeth, would you like to have company with my young master?'' Sebastian said, standing in front of them as Elizabeth squeaked and Ciel blinked at the sudden surprise. It taken a moment before she could comprehend what Sebastian had said, then there was a large grin upon her face.

''I would love to have dinner with Ciel!'' She exclaimed; regaining her poster and gripped her boyfriend by the arm. Ciel rolled his eye and sighed, ''alright, let's go…''

Sebastian showed them out of the study room and as Ciel led its way to the dining room, the ebony butler closed the door quietly and followed them. Through the hallway, Ciel grabbed Elizabeth's hand carefully as they went down the steps into the dining room. It was a nice walk, enjoying to fancy flooring and the blond mistress snuggled up to her boyfriend; while he just groaned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Oh Ciel! It looks delicious!'' Elizabeth licked her lips in anticipation, staring at the scrumptious food. On the plates was Filet Mignon, Roasted duck with raspberry glaze and cheese soufflé. The smell was mouth-watering, spiking her tastebuds and would almost cause her to act very unlady like.

''…Hmm…. I suppose…'' he muttered, staring at his food. Elizabeth sat next by him at the dinner table with Paula beside her, ''so Ciel? What did you do within the month we haven't been together?'' she asked, beaming with bright eyes. Elizabeth was worried sick something could have happened to Ciel, if she haven't checked on him then who knows what troubled he could have been in. ''Eh… Had to do some business work, more work... school, and… was recently playing chess.'' He said casually, starting to cut his roasted duck and began eating. ''How about you, Lizzy?''

''Oh, um, I had school most of the time, and I've been practicing my fencing.'' She replied, starting to eat her meal as well. Guess nothing really was new around here, there wasn't any danger, and he doesn't appear to have anything interesting to say much…

Dining room was silent, the sounds of plate clattering only heard. How boring, it's way too quiet for her…Elizabeth tried to think of a conversation; but nothing could form, maybe she could think of that movie she have been fascinated in seeing. ''Ciel? Have you been to the movie theater lately?'' she asked, noticing Ciel stopped before glancing back at her.

''No, I haven't. Remember? I was busy most of the time… though, why do you ask?''

''Um, well… I went to the movies with my mother just recently, a-and we saw this movie called The Lorax.'' smiling as he was listening in her conversation, Elizabeth continued. ''I really liked it! And admired this character called 'The Once-ler' and 'Lorax'… or something like that. Anyway, it's funny and cute and has adorable bar-ba-loots! Spongy, cute big marshmallows…'' she trailed off and sighed, ''isn't that right Paula?'' the maid nodded cheerfully.

''That's delightful Elizabeth; you must have really enjoyed yourself, yes?''

''Yes! And before the movie started, this commercial started up with some funny, creepy, weird, and random stuff,''

''Uh huh…'' replied monotonously..

''And this particular one had some funny animals in it. Um, it had a lion, zebra, hippo, and a giraffe..'' she said, slowly chewing her duck, then swallowed. Ciel given her a mixed look of confusion and social awkwardness, blinking, ''so… it's a movie about wild animals?'' he replied; taking a sip of his Snapple.

''Um, well… sorta. It's kind of like wild animals going to the circus; in Europe and disguising themselves as circus animals. I think it is called, um… Mada…Madagascar…? Yes, that's it; Madagascar three: Europe's most wanted. So, there was this scene that's funny! The zebra named, uh… Marty… I think, covered in polka dot paint and wearing an afro-'' Elizabeth then was cut off by her boyfriend; whose hand up to stop her from continuing.

''An afro? Wait Lizzy, you're telling me that some idiot producer had a zebra covered in paint wearing some dumb wig?''

''Hey! I thought it was funny! The zebra was dressing up as a clown! Just listen what I have to say! Geeze.'' Elizabeth thanked Mey-rin for her Sprite and opened it. Ciel on the other hand, rolled his eyes and mumbled something underneath his breath, ''sorry…'' and tasted the cheese soufflé, 'what kind of nonsense movie is this? Wild animals becoming circus animals in Europe? Obviously sounds stupid to me, why would anyone want to watch it? Though, the circus… reminds me of that time I was requested from the queen to solve a case and I had to be a member of the circus. Ha, Smile…. Ridiculous name..'

''And I wanna go see it!'' her voice interrupted his thought process as Ciel snapped back into reality. ''Huh?'' his blindly said, blinking in puzzlement and looked at Lizzy.

''I said… I would want to go see it with you if we have the time!'' Elizabeth beamed and pushed her plate away from her; satisfied. ''I-it could be like a date! And we can have popcorn together and-''

''Are you _mad_? Why on earth do I want to see some blasted wild animals being in a stupid circus? Then telling me a zebra in paint wearing an afro? Just absurd! The movie is probably going to suck anyway.'' He retorted, huffed as he took another bite of his food. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't do things that waste time! And going to a movie to see a bunch of retarded animals? Absolutely not.

Might as well go see Avengers if anything…

''B-but Ciel…! It's a really funny, cute movie… and I want to see it with you, maybe you should have a look at the trailer before judging.'' Elizabeth tried convincing Ciel, but only for him to shake his head.

''I don't _want_ to look at the trailer.''

''But they're cute animals…!''

''Don't care.''

''Humph, fine…'' she pouted; lips puckered, next an idea came to her… ''Then I'll make you!'' Elizabeth pushed herself out of the chair and ran out of the dining hall. ''Elizabeth!'' her maid shouted, startled as Ciel blinked surprisingly at the action of his girlfriend. ''H-hey! Where are you going! ?'' he shouted and pushed himself out of his chair and ran after her, ''Elizabeth! Stop running! What are you doing!''

She didn't reply back, only dashed up the stairs.

**Destination:** Ciel's office.

**Action: **Find the trailer and make him watch it.

**Mission:** Convince Ciel to see the movie and go on a date with her.

**Plan: **In action.

Elizabeth heard her boyfriend call out his butler's name… oh no, must run faster. If he catches her then she won't be able to complete her mission! 'Gotta run faster!' she yelled internally. The blonde went down the halls and saw his office, reaching to the door. Pushing the door open; she scrambled to Ciel's laptop and sat down in his chair, minimizing his game of chess and clicked on Internet Explorer. Tapping her fingers impatiently and its screen of yahoo showed up after clicking on the icon.

Elizabeth heard footsteps and gasped; quickly typed in Youtube in the url. Pressing enter as Sebastian came inside, ''Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing in the young master's chair?'' he asked, walking over to her with the expression of slight irritation.

She gulped, ''I just want to look up something for Ciel. Since he hasn't seen it yet and I would like to show it him…''

''What is this _it_?'' he voice whispered in her ear and Elizabeth yelped, jumping at sudden voice that was a little_ too_ close. Ciel then rushed up inside his office, exhausted and panted heavily. ''E-E…Liz..abeth…'' he breath out, obviously tired from the running. Sebastian glanced at his master, then back at her, ''are you allowed to be on the young master's laptop?''

''U-uh… I-I-I… it'll be worth it?'' she stuttered, shrinking in Ciel's chair. Oh dear, now what is going to happen? Now she won't be able to show the hilarious trailer…''I think you should check on Ciel, it looks like he's going to faint.'' Elizabeth quickly said and Sebastian moved away from her and glanced at his young master; who indeed appears going to faint.

The butler quickly rushed over to his young master's side, ''bocchan?'' he worriedly asked, eyes scanning over his body. ''Are you alright?''

'Now is my chance!' she typed it in…

**Madagascar 3 ***types* fingers pattering away.

And pressed enter. The screen changed to a scroll of videos; most appears with a lion, and clicked on it. It changed to a larger video upon the screen and Elizabeth pressed the unmute button, relaxed, ''Ciel! I finally have the trailer up!'' she exclaimed, ''you'll love it for sure!''

''Elizabeth! Stop this nonsense!'' Ciel stomped over Elizabeth with an angry frown. She ignored it and turned his laptop around; showing him the video as it played…''relax Ciel, it's not going to kill you, it's just a simple trailer…'' and moved out of his chair and next to her boyfriend; wrapping an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

Ciel internally groaned and glanced back at Sebastian who was not amused. Looking at the video, he sighed, ''fine… just this one time.'' He mumbled gruffly.

**-TRAILER TIME-**

(**A/N: **Actually, I'm going to skip to the part where Marty does his afro circus cause I'm too lazy to type it all :P oh, and use your imagination.)

**Alex the lion walked along side his bestfriend who was a zebra; named Marty. ''We are invisible!'' he shouted, and turned around with a confused look on his face, ''Mar-.. Marty?''. The screen then changed to Marty; the zebra, once in black and white skin stripes was covered in white paint added with blue and red polka dots, …and wearing a rainbow colored afro. **

**He stood up on two legs, a beam across his face; ''Da da dadadada da da circus!'' he began doing some weird dance… ''da da dadada! Afro circus! Afro circus! Afro! Polka dot! Polka dot! Polka dot afro!'' the zebra made a pose with a smile on his face. **

**Alex just stared at the zebra with a ''are you kidding me?'' face… or like: (-_-)**

''**Really?'' he finally said.**

[Narrator's voice] They'll do whatever it takes….

[Insert LMFAO's ''I'm sexy and I know it'' song.]

**A scene with Alex and Gia the jaguar doing a stunt, landing through a large purple hoop… **

[Narrator's voice] To get back home….

**Marty inside a cannon, with four penguins lighting a match, letting the small rope dissipated; ''fire in the hole!'' And the cannon exploded with the zebra flying through the air, ''Whooo!'' then smacked hard against the concrete hill **(**A/N:** Or something like that…) **''OW!''**

_**Ah! Girl look at that body! Ah! Girl look at that body! Ah! Girl look at that body!**_

_**I-I-I work out!**_

…_**I'm sexy and I know it!**_

**A brown bear was riding a tricycle as King Julien stared at the bear lovingly. Next she; the bear, was eating fish in slow motion… water splashed as she whipped her fur and chomped down on the fish in half. The king picked up the other half and stared into her eyes, ''you know that you look just absolutely gorgeous?'' he said. Next the bear engulfed him, pulling him by his feet out of her mouth as the king covered in saliva, ''wow! What a woman…''**

_**Wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah!**_

**The king lemur was dancing upon the keyboard.**

_**Wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah!**_

''**Yeah!'' the circus crew all said in unison. **

''**You may run! But you cannot save your hinds!'' The animal control main head leader; ****Capitaine Chantel DuBois, shot a tranquilizing gun at the speeding vehicle, only to have it's back door closed. The chasing scene ensues…**

''**Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive!'' Alex exclaimed, looking at Marty with frantic eyes, while the zebra, was technically driving. **

…**Off the road. **

**To a dead end where the road was cut off, speeding car drove off the pavement into air. **

**Slow motion…**

''**Ahh…!'' first it shows the zebra, then the lion…''AHHH!'' next was a small lemur, who was not screaming in fear; in fact, anticipated with excitement.**

''**Oh, yaaay!'' **

[Narrator's voice] Madagascar three: Europe's Most Wanted…

**-END OF TRAILER-**

Elizabeth laughing loudly, grabbing her sides as tears leaked from her eyes, ''s-see! Haha! It's too funny! Haha! I can't wait to see it!'' crouching as she kept laughing.

Ciel just stared at the screen, eye twitching 'I used most of my energy… for that bullshit?'… ''it's…. okay… but that still wasn't worth all that running I had to do.'' He stated, folding his arms. It taken a few minutes before Sebastian sighed at Elizabeth's constant laughing.

The ebony butler strolled up to the mistress, ''Miss Elizabeth, would you like me to bring you some water?'' he asked, though Elizabeth couldn't hear him since she was too busy laughing. Sebastian had also watched the trailer along with the master silently, but couldn't help but to be delighted to see cat genes of a lion, tiger and jaguar… such beauty from wild cats, he wouldn't mind seeing that.

Though, not in some cursed film like that, too ridiculous, too childish, that imbecile song, that nonsensical zebra embarrassing himself in that clown appearance… and dear _devil_, a _**ZEBRA**_ driving a vehicle? Complete madness. Who on earth ever thought of creating this horrid creation? And no, penguins cannot drive, fools.

Sebastian reason why he would see that awful movie is for two justifying reasons.

One, his uttermost love for cats is too immense to pass up for a jaguar or a lion, like the one he met while in the circus as Black.

Two, he was order to do so by his young master.

''I'll go get some water…'' Sebastian muttered, walking out Ciel's office to fetch some water for the mistress.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes had passed and Elizabeth was resting in a chair as she taken another gulp of water. ''Too funny…'' she breathes out as Ciel sat across from her, his arms folded with his legs crossed.

''It's okay… I guess…'' he mumbled and bit into a piece of cake. The trailer didn't kill him, though it was childish to have anthropomorphic animals being chased by a French lady officer, the lemurs doing weird, crazy things… then in disguised as circus animals. Plot was tolerable, but still…

''S-so you would see it with me?'' Elizabeth said with eyes sparkling.

''Maybe, I'll have to see if I'm scheduled for anything.'' He replied, and ate his cake. Sebastian had left to tend to other duties, as Ciel and Elizabeth sat alone. It was quiet after all the laughter had died down, 'hmm… I wonder… where is Paula? Maybe she is helping out with Mey-rin…' she thought and smiled.

''What did you think about the trailer?'' she suddenly asked, and watched as Ciel rolled his eyes. ''You really want to see this film, don't you?''

''Yes! Indeed! For the cute animals…'' She trailed off and had a reflection of the funny moment with the zebra and doing his cute afro circus. Random indeed, though… she the thought did crossed her mind once if she did that 'afro circus'. It would be fun, but, a lady should act like a lady… and that's not lady like. Rainbow colored afro; she liked that cute afro…

What would it look like if Ciel wore an afro? Kinda awkward to think about, though it would be very charming.

…Hmm… what if… Sebastian wore an afro?

The concept was hard to imagine, ''hey Ciel…'' she mumbled, looking at her boyfriend that was too busy eating cake. He glanced at her and she continued, ''this may sound strange… but… what would Sebastian look like wearing that rainbow afro we saw in the trailer?'' she said and Ciel sat there, eyes wide and body frozen.

''….'' He just stared at her, and swallowed his cake with a gulp.

…

Ciel then began to grin; a very small one within the least, though, it began to grow… and he started to chuckle, that chuckle turned into a loud one… and now he was laughing. His laugh was full of amusement and thoughtful.

Sebastian Michealis… is wearing a wig? Most likely an afro! ? ! Haha! Never possible! It's too much for a joke! The image of his formal butler wearing a rainbow afro! The deliberation made him laugh harder.

''Elizabeth!'' he breath out, ''that was a very interesting joke you have there! I might say.''

''Ciel! This isn't a joke! I'm just asking…''

''Lizzy, that is just impossible for it to happen.'' He said, laughing lightly as he wiped his tears and set his cake down on the table in front of them. ''But it's a sight to see, rather I must admit.''

Elizabeth face was thoughtful, ''why is it impossible? I thought you were his master… and he is your butler, so… why can't he not wear an afro?'' she asked curiously, blinking as Ciel stared at her blankly.

''Why should Sebastian wear a pile of puff on his head?''

''If its rainbow, then I thinks it'll be… funny… or cute…like that zebra. It would be very funny.'' She said with a smirk on her face, ''what are you getting at Lizzy…'' Ciel narrowed his eye and saw the mischievous in her eyes.

''What if Sebastian Michealis did that scene in the trailer with the zebra painted and wearing that afro? Being a clown?'' She said quietly, looking around if anyone was listening.

Ciel blinked, and blinked again…then it clicked. She wants Sebastian to do that clip in the trailer, wearing a rainbow colored afro; appearance of a clown and doing mimicking that dance…

Precisely; humiliating the butler.

He chuckle darkly, eye growing dark and smirked wickedly, ''hmm… I suppose that _can_ be possible…we can arrange a few things. But what do I get in return?'' he fingers entwined with eachother and his head rested upon them. ''Good entertainment; as well hearty laugher..'' She whispered with a grin.

…Sebastian Michealis… doing something that extreme? That embarrassing? Never had occurred to Ciel before… Maybe he could use some entertainment; forcing Sebastian to do that mortifying perform.

_**A demon to commit such act**_. Oh defiantly worth it. ''You got yourself a deal.'' He said, with a smirk planted on his face. ''Okay then, oh! And let me call my mother first. Is that alright Ciel? I forgotten to tell her I'm at you place.''

''Yeah, it's fine. You can use my cell if you like.'' Ciel dug into his black slacks pocket and brought out his LG Samsung black cell phone and handed to her. Elizabeth graciously took it and gazed at her boyfriend for confirmation, ''are you sure darling?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''Yes Lizzy… it's fine.'' Elizabeth kissed him on the nose, ''thank you Ciel!'' and called her mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After calling her mother, Ciel grabbed a notebook from a table with a pencil; sitting down at the table. ''So, I'm assume in order for this to work, we need items correct?''

''Of course!''

''We need…-''

''Rainbow colored afro, white; red and blue paint, and a clown costume!'' Elizabeth exclaimed, giggling within the process. Ciel chuckled lightly, ''is that all?'' he asked, staring at Elizabeth and she nodded. ''Yup, that's all we need! From Party City, that's were the items usually are. Now, whose going to buy the items?''

''One of my servants will be buying the items. I choose Bard, since he is the most suitable driver.''

''Should we go with him?''

''Nah…'' he replied, drinking all of his tea, ''he'll be fine. Now, I'm going to have Sebastian deliver this to Bard, but he will not open it.'' He wrote the names of the items onto its list and set the pencil down on the table. Then, he stood up and walked over to the bell ringer thingy and pulled on it.

There was a buzzing sound, and within an instant…''yes, my young master?'' Sebastian was at the door, a plate of dishes in his hand. Ciel looked over his shoulder, now walking towards the ebony butler, ''Sebastian,'' he said hand a folded note in his hand, ''send this to Bard and tell him to pick up a few items on the list… don't look at the note either, this is something special and it's a surprise.''

''Why is it a surprise, young master?''

''I found something that I could use for entertainment.''

''…Ah..'' Sebastian didn't question his young master and bowed, putting the note in his breast pocket, ''yes my lord, at once.'' He then smiled at Elizabeth, ''Miss Elizabeth, you had forgotten you Sprite at the table, so I left it with Miss Paula.'' ''thank you, Sebastian.'' And the butler left out of the guest room.

Sebastian frowned, the feeling of dread burning inside his chest. He can tell something was rather off about those two, it was a feeling he cannot miss. ''I wonder what bocchan is planning…'' he mutters quietly, strolling down the hallway with the glass plates in his hand.

_Something was about to happen, and not in a delightful way._

With inhuman speed, the butler dashed to the kitchen with a trail of black and set the plates back in the cabinet, and went to find Bard. 'Now, where was Mr. Bard? Ah… yes, tending to the garden.' Sebastian passed by Tanaka with a warm smile.

''Ho.'' The old man then sipped on his green tea, ''you too as well Mr. Tanaka.'' Finally reaching to the garden, he saw Bard clipping the bushes stems. ''Mr. Bard?'' he said, gaining the 'chef's attention, the black butler the pulled the folded note out of his breast pocket and handed it to Bard, along with some money. ''Take this list, and go pick the items request on the paper from the young master.''

''Um, kay, anything else sir?''

''Don't bring any explosives with you.''

''M'kay…'' Bard grabbed the list and the keys out of Sebastian's hand. ''Alright, um, where should I get the items?'' he asked; scratching his head. ''The young master should have the name. Go check once you get into the car.''

''Yes sir.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bard sat in the active vehicle the list in his hand, ''okay… so, I need to pick up some stuff from Party City…?'' eyes still scanning over the list…

_Dear Bard, this is a request from your master. Please do not question why you're picking up these items, but it's for entertainment. Go to Party City and you will find them there._

_Rainbow Color Afro._

_Paint: White, red and blue._

_Clown costume. _

_That is all I'm requesting for you, and don't show them publically… put them in a bag for no one to discern. _

_Young master._

_Ps. Call me when you're finished._

Blinking in confusion, Bard put the note in his pocket and shook his head, ''young mastah and his weird ideas…'' he mumbled, and reversed the car; backing out of the parking lot and drove forward out of the Phantomhive estate.

-After Getting the Items-

Elizabeth clutched the bag from Bard, ''thank Mr. Bard very much!'' she exclaimed, grinning as she glanced back at Ciel; who also had the darkness hidden within his eyes. ''Ya welcome Miss. Though I know I not suppose to question, but… wh-'' Bard abruptly stopped at the sharp glare in his young master's eye.

Bard looked away and sighed, ''okay, sorry… guess I'm assuming its Miss's idea.'' He motion at Elizabeth; who only smiled. ''Is there anything else mastah?'' he asked, staring at his watch…''Where is Sebastian?''

''Um, I think he's washing the clothes with Mey-rin and Paula…''

''Tell him to come in my office, alone, after so all the servants can have a rest.''

''Yes sir.'' With that, Bard left the two alone; closing the door behind him. After he had left, Elizabeth walked near Ciel and opened the bag; seeing all the items the servant had gathered, ''look Ciel!'' she motioned him to come closer to the bag, ''it's going to be hilarious!'' she whispered with a smirk. Her boyfriend chuckled, ''maybe so… We'll see what happen next, right now; let's go to my office… is that alright?'' he solicited, a hand out reached for Elizabeth's.

She blushed, biting her lip; ''oh Ciel… you're too kind.'' ''it is my pleasure to serve you, my lady.'' He replied with a cheeky smile, eye soft as his eyebrows crease into a warm expression. Elizabeth was about to put her hand in his; until Ciel motioned her to stop. ''What's wrong?'' she asked, though, he didn't say anything; instead, he grabbed the bag first…''a lady shouldn't carry something like this, let me handle it.''

''Ciel…'' she blushed even more, looking away as she felt butterflies swelling in her stomach, a warm fuzzy feeling inside her chest. Who could not love a guy like Ciel Phantomhive?

Taking the bag, Ciel grabbed Elizabeth's hand, ''come on… let's go to my office.'' Leading her out of the guest room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''The young master has called me?'' Sebastian in his young master's office; standing firm and straight, observing his young master as well his girlfriend. The feeling still there, it haven't left since he noticed the impish appearance within their eyes, he knew something's going on and it must have started with Ms. Middleford influence; watching the damned commercial. 'Must be a game…' he thought slowly; noticing a black bag on the young master's desk, and the two whispering quietly to eachother. The words were faint; however, Sebastian can hear them clearly….

''Should tell him first? Or have him dressed up?''

''No… I'm going to direct with Sebastian, then he will wear them.''

''Hehe… this is going to be so funny!''

The butler covered his eyes with black, long bangs, frowning hard in suspicion. _Those two imprudent humans, what are they playing at? _

''Sebastian,'' Ciel spoken, his eye looking intently at the butler, ''you will be entertaining us.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes, I want you to amuse us, and since Lizzy had given this idea… you will act on it.'' He finished with smirk, eye fierce with determination. Sebastian narrowed his eyes vaguely; clicking his teeth in annoyance…he could figure out what this may lead to…

''What performance is that young master?''

''Do that scene with the zebra in paint from the trailer!'' Elizabeth piped up; her finger clasped together and she beamed. ''had an idea for you to dress up as a clown and mimic that scene from the trailer with the zebra in it.'' She ended with a grin.

''…'' _This was the dreaded feeling in his chest…_

''So, I requested Bard to pick up these items..'' Ciel opened the black bag and dumped them onto his desk. Three pints of white, red, and blue paint toppled first, then a large rainbow colored afro and a clown suit, ''you will be wearing this, since you need to match.''

''…This is a rather comical joke young master, but unfortunately; I do not find myself confined in your humor.'' Sebastian forcibly smiled, though, Ciel wasn't smiling one bit at the remark, ''I am not joking Sebastian… I really mean it.'' He said seriously. The butler's smiled dropped within a second Ciel had said, narrowing his brownish-red eyes…''would a Phantomhive butler such as myself do such notorious act?' he replied slowly, tone covering in darkness.

The earl ignored him.

''_Yes Sebastian_, take these accessories and wear them, got that?''

''…Are you sure?''

''I command you; take these clothes, and wear them… _**now**_.'' Ciel said, growing impatient at his reluctant butler.

''…'' Sebastian growled silently, eyes burning with fire. Does his young master actually expect he would wear a _preposterous_, _mind boggling_, _horrible_ thing in humane history such as that? That cursed human, influenced by that hyper-active little girl, with no life except surrounded with this human. Those… imbeciles, mere humans that should just _die_…however, he must commit to the contract until it is over and then he shall have Ciel's soul.

''…Yes…my lord...''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They couldn't hold their laughter, the sight too humorous to withstand.

There was Sebastian Michealis; standing in front of them in a yellow clown suit, multi-colored polka dots covering the outfit. White paint consumed his already pale face, added with blue circle dots, mostly on his cheeks (Elizabeth tortured his face with polka dots…) and red on the tip of his nose and smeared across his mouth. Next the rainbow afro added on top; covering his head, bangs had disappeared while green, yellow, and red puff had replaced it.

The two burst out laughing, tears running across their faces, ''bwahahahaha ha!'' the laughter continued for a few moments, while Sebastian glared daggers at them. His expression stone as rock with a deep grim frown. ''Anything else…_**my lord?**_'' he sneered, his eyes fiery red. The Phantomhive chuckled, then smirked, ''now I want you to do that little dance we saw on the trailer…''

''…_**Are you sure you want to do that?**_'' Sebastian's tone; deep and dark, as black aura surrounded him as he growled. The laughter from Elizabeth's stopped suddenly, and blinked, noticing the butler was _very not please_ with this; she then glanced at his eyes and yelped at once brownish-red turned into burning pinkish red. She had taken a step backwards, ''um… C-Ciel…? I don't think… we should continu-''

''Nonsense, you convinced me with your idea, so we're going to finish this.'' Ciel simply stated, untying his eye patch and let it drop to the floor…

It was getting very dark, cold and the aura felt; goosebumps covering Elizabeth's skin. Something was going on between the two, and she knew this, though didn't know what to say… feeling unexpectedly scared…''Ciel… guys… don't-'' she tried to speak, but Ciel disrupted her.

''**Sebastian, I command you… to Afro Circus!**'' Ciel shouted; his hidden eye glowing its pendent. Sebastian eyes were slit, glowing pinkish red…

_**You are ruining my reputation. You brat, once you die; I **__**will**__** eat your soul Ciel Phantomhive…do you understand?**_ He hissed through his young master's mind.

_**It shall be worth it Sebastian Michealis; now just do it and get on with it!**_

There was a long pause… Sebastian stared hard at Ciel then let out a long, dreary sigh, why was he putting up with these humans? ''yes my lo-''

''And do it right, I want my entertainment to be high quality.''

''Yes, young master.''

Elizabeth went close to Ciel with a frown on her face… before she could move; Ciel had his eye patch back on. Annoyance kicked in for a moment, and she asked…''Ciel? What was that all about?''

''Just my stubborn butler…'' he mumbled, ''now let us watch…''

Sebastian bit his lip, trying to remember how the dance went. Concentration, main key point and inhaled a deep breath…

The clown butler jumped up and did a pose; similar to the zebra's, a forced grin upon his face…another pause; eyes begging to stop this nonsense, but nothing had happened. Then he began… ''da da dadada da!'' his tune was fluent, smooth while he pushed his arms out and pulled them back; making circular motion with his wrists…doing the cabbage patch move… (**A/N:** Go look it up.) Legs moving inwards and out, almost like he was LMFAO shuffling.

''Circus! Dada dadadada!'' Changing into another pose; Sebastian shook his hips- or, as hipsters say 'jiggy with it' and twirled; taking mini jumps, ''afro circus! Afro circus! Afro!'' turning around to face the two already-laughing humans, Sebastian opened his arms out wide; shaking them.

_Almost…done…._

''polka dot!'' his butt mooning at them while his hands presented it, ''polka dot! Polka dot afro!'' and stopped with a big _fake _smile on his face, arms wide as if he could hug someone.

Elizabeth and Ciel were on the desk; laughing immensely as tears leaked from their eyes, banging the desk with their fists, ''oh my god! WOW!'' they had no words to explain what they had just seen. Sebastian Michealis had done it; he had humiliated himself in front of two humans.

Embarrassed himself.

Fortunately, the doors were closed, and Sebastian slowly erased that horribly crooked teeth smile, turning into a disturbing, hard frown… ''you shall speak none of this to _**anyone**_, do I make myself clear?'' he growled and they nodded carelessly, still laughing as Elizabeth grabbed her sides, ''o-okay! S-Sebastian! …More like Sebastian the clown!''

'Wish I could ring my hand around her little neck…' and he will make sure they will not tell a peep from this act, ever.

Thank goodness no one saw this…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Grell was laughing on the patio; gripping his phone tightly as he wiped tears with his free hand, while recording Sebastian.

Or Sebastian, the clown butler.

''Hahaha… oh gosh, I can't wait to post this on my blog and Tumblr!'' he gasped for breath, tears blurring his vision. If he hadn't come, then the shinigami wouldn't have a good laugh for the embarrassment of his Sebby-chan!

Grell could probably use this for blackmail. ''Hehe… the death, defying demon became and ridiculous clown!'' save this video in his phone, now sending it over to Tumblr… and his friend Ronald.

_Grell: Look at this! I recorded my Sebas-chan wearing a clown suit and doing a dance! LMFAO!_

The shinigami jumped off the patio and into the air, landing on the rooftop, waiting for a reply back.

_Ronald: Is this real?_

_Grell: Yupp :DD_

_Ronald: U fakin'_

_Grell: Nope, 100% real saw it for myself._

_Ronald: …LOLOLOL! Lmao! 8'D_

_Grell: :D_

Before Grell could leave, he was met be a very angry Sebastian. Squeaking in surprise as he dropped his phone by accident, ''w-w-what you doing here?'' he stuttered…

''Just killing some rodents that want to blackmail people.'' Cracking his knuckles, as the now ebony butler stalked towards the staggering Grell… ''n-n-no! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't send it off! Only to Tumblr!'' and the red-head eyes widen at what he spilled.

Sebastian glared pink slit demon eyes at the shinigami, ''you…_**WHAT?**_''

Screams could be loudly heard from the rooftop….

-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Ciel what was that noise?''

''Eh, just pests that can scream loud.''

''…Oh… will you still go on a date with me?''

''….Fine…. what day it comes out?''

''Tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow? ! ?''

''Yup! Tomorrow morning!'' kissing him on the lips lightly, ''thank you Ciel,'' she smiled gently, as Ciel face was tomato red, then his grinned, ''my pleasure.''

**A/N: **Oh, my god… that took twenty-one pages! Well, yes, actually, the movie starts tomorrow; June 8 and I totally can't wait! 8D

Tell me what you like about it, I wanna hear you reviews! I need some reviews!

**Review!**


End file.
